edfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Buttered Ed
"Hot Buttered Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 2 and the 49th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds go to the beach but find out that their spot on the beach is a little too hot. Plot The Eds are camping out in Ed's backyard for the night, but annoy the neighbors by fighting over food, spilling potato chips in each other's sleeping bags, performing shadow puppetry, and making loud and obnoxious noises. The Eds' nighttime fun goes on for most of the night, and they end up oversleeping late into next morning. As a result, they are beaten to their covered shady spot at the Swimming Hole by Kevin. The Eds have to deal with flies, beach trash, and most of all for Edd, the lack of sunscreen. Eddy is willing to do anything to get their favorite spot back, so the Eds advance though the area, attempting to take Sarah's place, which instead results in further humiliation. Afterwards, they realize that their next and best option would be to take Jonny's spot atop a large stack of boulders to keep an eye on Kevin's spot. While advancing up the boulder, Eddy goes through several ideas on how to remove Jonny, but desperate Edd, who has been suffering through the lack of proper protection from the sun, comes in with his own idea and successfully makes Jonny leave the spot. The day passes as the Eds wait for Kevin, and finally when evening arrives, the kids pack up to go back to their homes. The Eds find themselves to be severely sunburnt, though their spot is free. Ed's overactive imagination only exacerbates their situation, and they now have to suffer through Ed's poking and prodding at their sunburnt bodies. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': that a shower of potato chips is descending onto his sleeping bag "Oh, look at this now! Dried potatoes, that may contain dextrose salt and saturated fats all over my sleeping bag!" Eddy: snickers "Double-Dee made a mess in his sleeping bag, Ed!" Ed: laughs "Hey! Let's bake a pie and hit me with it!" ---- *'Eddy': his flashlight behind Ed's head "Doctor, I think we need to operate." giggles Edd: "Oh, I concur, Doctor Eddy." giggles' Eddy':' '"Hold still, Lumpy!" pinches Ed's shadow head "Boink! Boink!"' '''Ed':' '"I feel it, Eddy. Like voodoo."'' Eddy: [pinches Ed's' shadow'' head again] "Boink!" and Eddy laugh '''Edd: "May I try?" Eddy: "'''Sure, why not?"'' Edd':'' his fingers "Did you know shadow puppetry' is one of the oldest forms of entert''ainment?" '[makes a shadow puppet of a Dinosaur s'keleton]'' '''Ed: "Like walnuts?" to make a shadow puppet shape "Ooh! Can you guess what it is?"'' ''Eddy: sarcastically '"Hmm, gee'' ''Ed, 'is it a … ''hand?"'' Ed':'' wiggling frantically "Oh, oh! Wa''it! Wait! Uh... I think it's broken, guys." '''Eddy ': "What a lump''.''" Edd':'' giggling "Well, at least he's consistent." ''and Eddy laugh' J'immy:'' ''"Hello! Excuse me! Do you mind toning it down out there? Some of us are trying to sleep." Edd: "Shh… we're disturbing our neighbors, Eddy." Eddy: "Oh, are we?" [makes'' funny noises with his hand under his armpit]'' Ed: laughs ---- *'Edd': being told he's slept in "Oh dear, I've never slept in! I've blemished my personal resumé!" ---- *'Edd': being hassled by Eddy to hurry to the swimming hole "But I haven't brushed my teeth, or had my crumpet or-" who's wearing the tent suddenly crashes into him Ed: "Here, Spot! Come on, boy!" Whistles ---- *'Ed': with 2 large leaves as a reptilian neck ruff "Oink, oink, oink… I am a lizard!" ---- *'Edd': Kevin in his shady spot "But Eddy, look at him, he looks so comfortable." Eddy: "Let's put a stamp on his head and mail him to Hollywood." ---- *'Edd': "Look! It's an eclipse of the sun!" Ed: "That's Jonny's head, Double-Dee." Eddy: "What's he doing up there? Hey! Check it out! If we had Jonny's spot, we could keep an eye on my spot." Edd: "At that elevation, it must have a cooling cross-breeze, perhaps even shade." Eddy: "It's a cinch. We just have to get rid of Jonny." as Ed farts in the water. Edd and Eddy glare at him while he smiles ---- *'Eddy': as he rides uphill on the camel-style Ed "Let's see, what do we use to get melon-head off his perch? Explosives? Nah … a giant slingshot? … nope… a trapeze? Double-Dee, that's it! We'll use a trapeze! He'll never know what hit him! cringes as his hand touches the burning rock We'll lower some rope - Ed, you can wear the tights." Edd in the unbearable heat: "Aah!" Ed: "A bar mitzvah!" ---- *'Ed': "The sound of a babbling brook makes me want to babble, Double-Dee." ---- *'Edd': becoming sunburnt "Yowch! Don't touch me! Ow! My face!" touching his own burned face "Every nerve ending in the primary layer of my skin are screaming 'Double D, you nincompoop, you forgot the sunscreen!'" crinkles "Yeowch!" Trivia/Goofs *We learn that Edd eats a crumpet every morning or often (Or he may have just wanted one) as he said he haven't had his crumpet yet after Eddy rushed him. *Ed had a comic book titled: "Astro Chicken" with him at the sleepover. *While in the tent, look closely, you can see a bag behind Eddy with the word "KRUD" written on it. *Jimmy's room is on the first floor in this show, but it's on the second floor in the episode "Boys Will Be Eds" and "Rent-a-Ed". *We learn Edd never overslept in his entire life, until now. *The episode's title is a reference to "hot-buttered toast," which is one of Ed's favorite foods. *'Fourth wall break': Eddy says "That's exactly what I said twenty pages ago!", a reference to the script. *We learn in this episode that Edd never got a sunburn in his entire life, until now. *When Sarah yells: "ED! Put him down!" she appears to be wearing her normal clothes, instead of her swimsuit. *When Jonny lands in the water, his blanket disappears. *The Kankers did not appear in this episode. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode, he sleeps in the tent with Ed and Eddy without having a problem. *In the scene where Eddy rides atop Ed like a camel, Ed's upper lip unrealistically slopes downward covering his mouth. An interview with Jono Howard, writer of the show, revealed that visual of Eddy riding Ed as a camel was actually a mistake made by one of the Korean animators. It was such ridiculous animation that Danny decided to leave it in anyway. *When Sarah shouts at Ed, she has her pink shirt on, but in the next scene, she has her swimsuit back on. *When Jonny landed in the water with Plank, Plank didn't swell up after landing on the water. Gallery Sarah in bathing suit.jpg|"It's bonehead time." vlcsnap-5342912.png|"Are you going to finish that?" File:Sunburned ed.jpg|I am Chameleon Man! File:Camel.jpg|Blame Korea File:Tent.jpg|The Eds in a tent Edd burn.jpg|Sorry, Double D, you have to wait a couple more minutes for it to cool. Rolfball.jpg|"Bug-a-boo!! Ha ha, do not ask Rolf to stop!" butta-15.jpg|Ed and Eddy thinking how to get rid of Jonny.|link=JonnyShade edd-shadow-puppet-jpg.jpg|"Did you know shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment?" chamleon-ed-jpg.jpg|"Oink oink oink. I am a lizard. Oink oink oink." Relaxed-Kevin-jpg.jpg|Kevin relaxing in the Ed's spot. Eddys_mad.jpg|Eddy can boil water with his own body. Untitled_Picture.png|Hey, Ed, what are you staring at? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2